Glitteryfeather
by Skypaw298
Summary: The life story of a pretty white she-cat named Glitteryfeather. Rated T for interesting content...
1. Allegiances

ForestClan

Leader: Tigerstar- dark brown tabby tom

Deputy: Shadowclaw- old black tom

Apprentice, Creampaw

Medicine cat: Mossleaf- grey she-cat

Apprentice, Thistlepaw

Warriors:

Tabbypelt- light brown tabby tom

Yawnfoot- small black tom

Apprentice, Goldenpaw

Thumptail- tortoiseshell she-cat

Hollywing- dark grey she-cat with white splotches on her muzzle

Robintail- auburn she-cat with green eyes

Ivyclaw- light grey she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Swiftpaw

Crosstail- white tom with black stripes all over his body

Liontail- golden brown tom with a large, ruffled mane

Copperfire- dark ginger tom

Thistlesedge- golden brown tom

Tawnyflower- small ginger she-cat

Nightwhisker- pure black she-cat

Apprentice, Flarepaw

Glitteryfeather- pure white she-cat

Grayfoot- gray tom with short whiskers

Apprentice, Darkpaw

Frostpelt- white she-cat

Apprentice, Adderpaw

Apprentices:

Creampaw- small cream-colored she-cat

Thistlepaw- brown she-cat

Goldenpaw- gold she-cat

Swiftpaw- black-and-white splotched tom

Flarepaw- dark ginger tom

Darkpaw- light gray tom

Adderpaw- flame-orange fur

Queens:

Moonfur- white-furred queen

(Foxkit, Lightkit)

Thrushfeather- dark brown she-cat

(Coldkit, Flowerkit, Starlingkit)

...

MoorClan

Leader: Ivorystar- cream-colored she-cat

Deputy: Leafpelt- dark brown tom

Medicine cat: Songwind- gray she-cat

Warriors:

Mudwhisker- mottled brown tom

Apprentice, Breathpaw

Halfmoon- white she-cat

Wolfclaw- grey tom

Apprentice, Brokenpaw

Thrushwing- black tom

Graypelt- gray tom

Quickfoot- cream-furred she-cat

Elders:

Harefoot- light brown tom

Fieldleaf- dark brown she-cat

...

DarkClan

Leader: Smokestar- smoky black tom

Deputy: Shadeclaw- dark grey, almost black, tom

Medicine cat: Featherwind- grey tom

Apprentice, Lavenderpelt

Warriors:

Redtail- ginger tom

Swishtail- gray tom

Ringpelt- mottled brown tom

Apprentice, Frothpaw

Queens:

Sunfall- golden she-cat, heavy with Redtail's kits

...

StreamClan

Leader: Pebblestar- dark grey tom

Deputy: Quailfoot- dark grey tom

Apprentice, Branchpaw

Medicine cat: Lakespring- light grey tom

Apprentice, Aquapaw

Warriors:

Heavyfoot- thickset tabby tom

Quickstep- dark tabby she-cat

Thrushfeather- smoky black tom

Trouttail- creamy she-cat

Apprentice, Sandpaw

Queens:

Greenflower- blue-grey she-cat

(Frostkit, Icekit)

Elders:

Banefoot- retired early due to two mangled hindpaws

Frostclaw- icy white she-cat


	2. Prologue

A full moon hung in the cloudy midnight sky. Bright stars twinkled and winked, scattered about as if someone had thrown them erratically into the sky. There was no sound, just a slight wind rustling the leaves of the oak trees. Leafbare never came in the territory of StarClan; it was always greenleaf, the fat leaves staying green and juicy, no matter the season in the world of the four Clans.

A faint light shone through a bush. The light slowly became brighter and started to form distinctly into a cat. It padded into a clearing with a tranquil pool in the middle. The cat touched the pool with a paw; ripples spread out beneath it, and a picture appeared in the water: a single cat. It was lying in a nest, its sides rippling as if in labor.

"And so it begins," the starry cat murmured. She looked up suddenly as another cat with stars in his fur padded over and sat next to her by the pool. The cat had a shaggy ruff and solemn green eyes.

"Is that the mother, Bluestar?" he rumbled, his deep voice edged with concern. "It doesn't look as if she'll survive."

"No, she won't," Bluestar agreed, gazing sorrowfully at the she-cat writhing in pain. "But it's for the best. The kit must be alone until her apprenticeship. Or else the prophecy will not be fulfilled."

"Sad thing for such a young one. She hasn't even been born yet, for Ancient Ones' sake," the golden tom remarked spitefully.

"Lionheart, the kit may have a doomed future, but that doesn't mean she can't be happy before it is her time to fulfill her destiny."

"How do you even know what will happen in the future? How do you know her destiny will be fulfilled before she joins us in StarClan? Stopping a war is not easy for a young kit to do."

"Trust me, Lionheart, I know what I'm doing," Bluestar snarled. "Now excuse me while I go and send Mossleaf a message." The blue-gray she-cat turned to go, and added over her shoulder, "Please go and alert Yellowfang of the birth, will you? I'm busy."

"Fine," Lionheart muttered, and watched as Bluestar disappeared into the undergrowth, then padded away to talk to the old medicine cat.

...

"Breathe, Bluefrost, breathe!" the medicine cat commanded. "You will not die on me!"

"I-I'm s-sorry, Mossleaf," the queen gasped. "I'm just- just not strong enough."

"Yes, you are!" exclaimed one of the other queens supportively.

Bluefrost smiled shakily and descended into a coughing fit.

"Quick, go get some tansy leaves," Mossleaf ordered a passing apprentice.

The small cat scampered off, moving as quickly as she could. The medicine cat turned back to Bluefrost. "Please, just hang on," she begged. "Frostpaw will be right back with the tansy. Hang on until then!"

The white apprentice hurried back and dropped the leaves at Mossleaf's feet. "Will that be enough?" she asked, her eyes wide as she stared fearfully at Bluefrost. "Will she... live?"

"I can only hope," the grey she-cat muttered, chewing up the leaves. "If I can get the pulp down her throat, they might help unclog her lungs."

She finished and told Bluefrost to open her mouth, then she gently put them in and ordered her to swallow. As soon as she said that, Mossleaf knew the herbs would do no good. Bluefrost would die, along with her unborn litter of kits.

She bowed her head. "StarClan, please guide the paws of Bluefrost and her kits to safety. Please," she added again for extra measure.

Frostpaw overheard, and she bowed her head too, staring at her paws. "I don't want Bluefrost to die," she whispered to Mossleaf.

"I know, I know. I don't either. But it happens sometimes," the medicine cat assured the apprentice.

Bluefrost gazed up at them through clouded eyes. "I don't need to ask, do I?" she murmured. "I will be gone soon? And my kits, what of them?"

Mossleaf shook her head. "Unless you go into labor before you die, I'm afraid to say that they will join you in StarClan as well."

Bluefrost shivered, and a look of pain flashed across her features. "I would like to welcome at least one kit into the world," she muttered to herself. She looked up at Mossleaf again. "How much longer do I have?" she asked, her voice barely audible.

"Not long, I presume."

Bluefrost nodded. "Tell my mate that... I love him, and that I will wait for him in StarClan. And my brother, Crosstail, tell him I will miss him. Please. And as for my kits, if I've ever had any, I would have you tell them that I love them too, even if we've never met yet."

Mossleaf nodded. "I will," she solemnly meowed.

"Thank you." Bluefrost heaved a final sigh, followed by a violent fit of coughing that slowly died down to nothing. Her eyes were closed, and a peaceful expression crossed her face.

A long silence settled over the nursery. After several heartbeats, Mossleaf mewed bitterly, "She's gone. Dead. All because of a stupid cold."

"I've heard that this cold has also taken one of Tigerstar's lives," one of the queens pitched in.

"Let's not talk about him right now," another queen meowed. "We should take Bluefrost's body out into the clearing for the vigil."

"Yes; Frostpaw, go get Tabbypelt and Yawnfoot. They will carry her out."

Frostpaw obeyed, and came back with the two warriors.

"Yes, Mossleaf?" Tabbypelt curiously glanced at her and then at Bluefrost. He did a double take and sorrow glazed over his eyes.

"Take her into the clearing for the vigil, and Frostpaw, go inform Tigerstar."

"Right away."

Mossleaf sat in silence as the body was carried up and away. Several heartbeats passed, and she was about to turn and exit when she heard a soft mewl. Her ears twitched, and she sat back on her haunches, her ears straining for the source. _Mew._ There it was again! She peered at the mossy nest where Bluefrost had been, and saw a tiny white head poking through the moss. A kit! It looked newborn as well. Mossleaf nudged it, and it gave a pitiful cry. So Bluefrost had given birth after all. The medicine cat reached into the nest and carefully picked it up by the scruff. "What shall I name you?" Mossleaf wondered.

She set down the little kit by one of the nursing queens. "Who is this?" asked the queen curiously.

"Bluefrost's," Mossleaf answered. "She apparently gave birth before she died, like she wanted. She only had enough energy for one kit though, I assume. The others would have died with her."

"Well," the queen murmured, nudging the kit towards her belly so it could suckle, "we must give her a name."

Just then, the full moon shone through the nursery entrance, touching the kit's white fur; she looked like a warrior of StarClan.

And then, Mossleaf knew what to name the motherless kitten. "Glitterykit."

The queen gazed tenderly at Glitterykit. "Glitterykit it is, then," she purred. "Welcome to ForestClan, little one."


	3. Chapter 1

A chilly wind swept through the bare trees, rattling them mercilessly. Frost coated the soft leaf-debris covered ground, making it cold underfoot. This leafbare was going to be a long one, all the cats in ForestClan could sense it.

"I've never known leafbare to come so early," remarked Grayfoot that morning on a border patrol.

Glitteryfeather glanced up from where she was sniffing at a clump of stiff, coarse grass. "This is the only leafbare I've known," she meowed softly. No one noticed.

The patrol went on towards the DarkClan border. Ever since Tigerstar had become leader, he had declared war on the other 3 Clans to finish what his distant ancestor Tigerstar, of Dark Forest infamy, had started. Constant border and battle patrols were sent to the borders of the territory in case any Clan tried to invade or attack the camp. Glitteryfeather and her friend Nightwhisker strongly opposed Tigerstar's plan. Several other cats did too, attached as they were to the warrior code, wondering whether war was the answer.

Glitteryfeather hated it, hated the fighting and needless bloodshed. She fervently wished the Clans could live in peace, sharing prey with one another in harmony. But no, it was not to be.

"Glitterwing! Hurry up!" cried one of the cats from up ahead; they had gone on ahead of her.

Glitteryfeather sighed and shook her head. She seemed to have some kind of curse that made cats forget she was there or forget her name. It was annoying at first, but now that shed gotten used to it, it made her feel lonely.

The white she-cat stalked forward to rejoin the patrol. "It's Glitteryfeather," she muttered under her breath to the cat who had called her name: Tawnyflower snorted.

"Right, whatever," the ginger warrior retorted. She flicked her tail for the patrol to continue.

When they got to the stream that marked the border, Glitteryfeather lifted her nose to the wind and scented for any intruders. One of the patrol padded over to a birch tree and marked it, leaving his scent. Something rustled in the bracken on DarkClan territory and Glitteryfeather's ears pricked up. An intruder?

But no, it was just a squirrel. The small creature poked its head out of the dry fronds and leaped over the stream. Tawnyflower lashed her tail and stalked toward it.

"Hey!" called a voice on the other side of the stream. "Don't go near that squirrel! It belongs to DarkClan!" The speaker leaped out of the bushes onto ForestClan's side of the stream. The squirrel raced up a tree, startled.

Tawnyflower's tail lashed back and forth. "No, it belongs to ForestClan, you idiot," she hissed. "And get off our land!"

The DarkClan cat's haunches rose, his pelt bristling. "Call me an idiot one more time, I dare you!"

"Stop!" Glitteryfeather cried out, blindly rushing between the two.

Tawnyflower stared incredulously at the younger white she-cat. "What the-?"

"Please, don't fight! I mean, it was... just a squirrel..." Glitteryfeather trailed off as Tawnyflower advanced slowly on her, her icy blue eyes smoldering furiously like boiling water.

"You," she spat, "have no right saying anything to me. As for the squirrel? Look around yourself and just get a clue! It's leafbare and we need any prey we can get. Once we get back to camp, I will not rest until I see you in the elder's den, searching for ticks and changing the bedding!"

Glitteryfeather crouched close to the ground, ashamed at herself. But why? She had done nothing wrong, or so she could see. Tawnyflower was a really aggravated cat and snapped at everyone. She knew she shouldn't feel so bad, but... it was her fault.

Meanwhile, the DarkClan cat stared in shock at the two she-cats. Finally he snapped out of it and chuckled weakly. "Er, I guess someone must have woken up on the wrong side of the nest, huh?"

Tawnyflower shot a nasty glare at him and he winced, glancing away. The smallish she-cat stalked away, grunting at the rest of the patrol, who padded willingly after her, eager to get away from the scene. Glitteryfeather remained where she was, looking mournfully after them and then down at her paws.

"Still here?" Glitteryfeather flinched, looking around fearfully like a startled rabbit. It was the DarkClan cat. "Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to scare you."

Glitteryfeather lifted her head up and stared at him. He was a handsome black tom, his amber eyes dazzling with a keen curiosity. She didn't think she'd ever seen him before.

"Allow me to introduce myself." He drew himself up, puffing out his chest. "My name is Shadeclaw, and I became the new DarkClan deputy just last moon. It is such a pleasure to meet you. I suspect you're in sore need of a friend right now."

Glitteryfeather nodded nervously. "I-I'm Glitteryfeather," she murmured quietly, crouching closer to the ground.

Shadeclaw gave her an odd look. "Timid little she-cat, are you?" he purred. "Well, there's no need; I don't bite!" At that, he grinned wolfishly, his razor teeth a little too close for Glitteryfeather's taste. She meeped and shut her eyes tight.

The rasp of a tongue over her ear caused the white she-cat to slowly open her eyes. "P-please don't touch me," she mewed, sliding away on her belly.

"Oh, er, okay." Shadeclaw blinked and he gazed softly at her. "It's just... you're so pretty."

Glitteryfeather managed a shy smile. "Thank you, but I...I should go now." She scrambled to her paws and flicked her bushy tail in salutations. "Goodbye!" Then she scampered off through the trees, back to camp.

...

Back in the warriors' den in her nest, Glitteryfeather lay panting, her heart beating in her throat. Her best friend Nightwhisker padded in, a concerned look on her face. "What happened, Glitteryfeather?" she asked, cocking her head. The black she-cat settled down in the nest beside Glitteryfeather's.

"I... I met a tom."

Nightwhisker rolled her eyes. "I mean with Tawnyflower this morning. You always meet new toms. You're so young and innocent and beautiful that they all want you for themselves." She growled irritably.

Glitteryfeather looked dejectedly at her paws. "It's not my fault," she wailed softly. "I don't even know what I'm doing half the time!"

Nightwhisker poked her friend's side. "Look out, here come the quarreling lovebirds."

Glitteryfeather lifted her head as Tawnyflower stalked into the den, throwing a furious look over her shoulder. "Don't come near me! Don't you dare!" she hissed at someone standing outside the entrance.

"But babe, I told you, I love you the best!" came a voice. Thistlesedge. "Last night, that was just a mistake! Please forgive me, baby!"

"Not in a million moons!" Growling, the amber she-cat plopped into her nest, her back facing the entrance. "Now go away!" she yowled.

Muttering something that sounded like, "she-cats," the tom moved away. Glitteryfeather exhaled, surprised that she had been holding her breath. Nightwhisker shook her head slowly.

"It's a wonder they've lasted this long," she whispered in Glitteryfeather's ear. Suddenly the black she-cat brightened up. "Hey, I know! Maybe now's your chance to go talk to Thistlesedge!"

Glitteryfeather peeked out of the den and saw her crush standing by the fresh-kill pile, with a sad look on his face. She turned back to her best friend. "I-I can't," she stammered. "What if I trip? Or s-say the wrong thing? He'll l-l-l-laugh at me!"

Nightwhisker rolled her eyes. "Hon, he won't laugh at you," she reassured her. "I mean, he wouldn't laugh at the most beautiful she-cat in the whole forest!"

The white she-cat blushed under her fur. "I- I am not-," she started to protest, but was shoved unceremoniously out of the den and she sprawled on the ground.

Immediately several toms rushed to her aid and helped her to her feet. Glitteryfeather blushed again and murmured a thank you. Two of the toms- Grayfoot and Darkpaw, was that it?- stood aside for her, staring. Something wet caught the back of her leg and she whipped around to see what it was. The toms were sniggering. Had one of them licked her? How...queer, she thought, and turned her attention back to the task at paw. Thistlesedge.

He slowly looked up as she approached and an animalistic hunger sprang into his eyes. "H-hello," Glitteryfeather mewed softly to him, her mind suddenly blank as to what she should say next. Her pads started to sweat.

The bulky warrior moved closer to her, that hunger still gleaming in his eyes. She noticed him glance quickly at something over her shoulder. He flicked his gaze back to her. "Would you like to go for a walk with me?" he rumbled hoarsely.

Glitteryfeather was taken aback with shock. "I-I-I-... yeah, s-sure, o-o-okay."

He led the way out of the camp and she followed timidly. "So, where are we going?" Glitteryfeather asked after a while.

Thistlesedge looked down at her and blinked. "You'll see."

Soon after, Glitteryfeather could smell the heady scent of growing herbs, and was that... catmint? Was Mossleaf growing herbs or something? And why had Thistlesedge brought her here?

"I want to show you something," the tom meowed. He led the way through a clump of bushes and beyond them there was... a Twoleg nest! The smell of herbs was strongest here and Glitteryfeather could see a bounty of the plants growing close to the walls of the nest. So there was a garden! But... was that what Thistlesedge had wanted to show her?

"Inside," he mewed shortly. So he wasn't showing her the garden. But what did he want to show her then?

Glitteryfeather clambered through the open doorway and scented the air. No trace of Twolegs at all. Obviously the nest had been abandoned for a very long time; seasons upon seasons.

Thistlesedge nudged her deeper into the nest and Glitteryfeather obliged. It was very dark and cold... she shivered involuntarily.

"Are you cold?" Thistlesedge's voice was right next to her earl his breath puffed out and tickled her earfur. Teeth starting to chatter, Glitteryfeather could only nod. "Come here then."

Glitteryfeather inched towards him and he pulled her closer so she was leaning against him. His thick fur was so soft and his body seemed to radiate heat and warmth. The white she-cat could feel herself relaxing against him. How could she ever have been so nervous? She gazed softly up at him and he gazed back, his eyes full of warmth and love.

"I love you," Glitteryfeather blurted out. Her eyes suddenly widened and she looked down at her paws, a blush spreading throughout her body. She was suddenly too warm, too close for comfort. She made as if to push him away, except what he said back stopped her in her tracks: "No, wait, don't go! I love you too."

Glitteryfeather looked at him in shock, then a smile slowly formed on her face. "R-really?" she squeaked.

"Glitteryfeather?"

This new voice shattered her reality. The abandoned Twoleg nest melted away, but the warmth and the strong smell of herbs stayed. She blinked, confused, then found herself waking up in the medicine den.

It had been a dream.


	4. Chapter 2

"Hey! You're awake!" a voice shouted.

Glitteryfeather winced at the volume.

"Oh, sorry, Glitters. But hey, you okay? You took quite a fall earlier."

Glitteryfeather groggily looked up into the face of the speaker. Nightwhisker. She bared her teeth in a yawn. "What happened?" she asked hesitantly, unsure if she even wanted to know.

"Well..." The black she-cat sat up on her haunches. Glitteryfeather struggled to sit up too, but Mossleaf's paw pushed her gently back down. "You kinda...passed out when you approached Thistlesedge," Nightwhisker mewed, shrugging her shoulders.

"Passed...out?" Glitteryfeather echoed. But...but what about what he had said? And the hunger in his eyes? Had she just imagined all that?

She supposed she had.

And now she would be the laughingstock of ForestClan for moons.

"May I come in?" rumbled a too-familiar voice from the entrance of the medicine den.

Glitteryfeather gasped and dove into her nest, closing her eyes tightly and snoring, pretending to sleep. She could hear pawsteps pad closer and the light breathing of a new cat. She could recognize that cat anywhere.

"Is she alright?" asked Thistlesedge.

Nightwhisker murmured something that Glitteryfeather couldn't quite catch. Thistlesedge grunted. "That's good," he murmured softly. All was silent for a few heartbeats and then the pawsteps and sound of his breathing faded away.

Glitteryfeather abruptly sat up again. She and Nightwhisker grinned at each other.

"D-do you think he likes me?" Glitteryfeather squeaked.

Nightwhisker winked slyly. "Who wouldn't?" she purred.

...

That night, Glitteryfeather found she couldn't sleep. I'll just take a stroll to clear my mind, she thought and padded out of the camp.

Before she knew it, her paws had carried her to the river that marked the end of ForestClan's territory and the beginning of DarkClan's. She lay underneath the overhang of a large rock close to the water, her chin resting on her paws. She watched the slow lazy flow of the river. Soon, she began to doze.

"Hey, you! Stay away from the border!" someone shouted. Glitteryfeather was startled awake and she looked around frantically, trying to pinpoint the source of the voice. "Hey!" came the shout again.

"Who, me?" Glitteryfeather mewed and yawned, stretching her tired muscles. Feeling more alert now, she tiptoed out of the shadows and gazed across the wide stream. A cat was sitting in the bushes, its eyes glowing a deep amber that reflected the light from the moon and stars above. Glitteryfeather glanced up at the ovalish moon. It looked like it hadn't moved much since she'd last seen it, so maybe she had only slept for a few minutes. Hardly enough time for the DarkClan cat to have scented her if he'd only just come by. Unless he had seen her go in. "Who are you?"

The cat came out of the shadows. "It's just me," mewed Shadeclaw. His eyes glittered as he stared at the white she-cat.

"Oh, how nice... to see you again," Glitteryfeather tittered, suddenly nervous.

The handsome tom hopped over the stream onto ForestClan territory. He noticed her shivering. "Are you okay?" he mewed quietly, gazing into her eyes.

Glitteryfeather found she could hold his stare without wanting to look away. She felt a bit of surprise. She only felt that way with Nightwhisker and she'd known her all her life! "Yes, I'm fine," the white she-cat murmured. She was still shivering.

As the two stared unblinkingly at each other, Glitteryfeather was suddenly reminded of her dream when Thistlesedge asked if she was cold, then wrapped his paws around her to keep her warm. She wondered if Shadeclaw was going to ask the same thing.

"You're not so timid as you were earlier," Shadeclaw remarked. He was the one to break eye contact first, looking down and to the side. Glitteryfeather thought he might have been blushing as much as she was just then.

"Er..." Glitteryfeather wasn't quite sure what to say. All of her awkwardness and anxiety from this morning came rushing back all at once.

Shadeclaw seemed to sense this and he took a step backward. He looked like he wanted to say something, but shook his head. "You're cold," he finally said. "And you look tired." He gestured to the overhang. "I'll keep you warm while you rest for a bit. Maybe I'll even sleep with you." He didn't meet her eyes as he said that.

Glitteryfeather's eyes widened.

"I-I mean I'll lie next to you," Shadeclaw stammered. "I won't...you know..." He was suddenly silent, at a loss for words.

The white she-cat thought for a moment, then consented. It couldn't hurt; she would just take a short nap. She crawled into the shallow cave, Shadeclaw wiggling in after her. The tom curled up around the she-cat and his warmth and scent comforted her. 'This isn't at all like my dream. But I think I like it better.'

…

A shaft of sunlight woke Glitteryfeather up. She lifted her head and gazed blearily at the warm body lying next to her. Shadeclaw had fallen asleep. He was spooned tightly around Glitteryfeather, as if he had been afraid she would go sleep-walking and leave him behind. His cheek rested on top of her neck and her movements woke him up too.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," she purred pleasantly as he raised his head and blinked owlishly at her.

"Hi," he mewed warmly, grinning lopsidedly at her.

The white she-cat blushed under her fur. Why was she reacting so weirdly to him? Suddenly, she realized what time it was and that she had meant to go home hours ago. Oh, and what would her Clanmates say if they knew she had spent the night with a DarkClan cat? What would Nightwhisker say? What would Thistlesedge say? Tigerstar would kick her out of the Clan for sure if he found out and she would never have a chance with Thistlesedge!

"What's wrong?" Shadeclaw asked her, such tenderness in his voice, such attentiveness in his kind amber pools of warm, caring light. Thistlesedge had never looked at her like this, hardly even talked to her, let alone asked her what was wrong. Thistlesedge... wait, who was he again?

Glitteryfeather realized that if she had to choose between the two, she would pick Shadeclaw.

But... she hardly even knew him. In fact, she had only just met him the previous morning. How could she feel this way already?

Glitteryfeather realized she was trembling. She forced herself to be still and smiled in a strained way at Shadeclaw. "N-nothing's wrong," she meowed shakily.

Shadeclaw smiled back in relief. "Good. And I should probably go now," he mewed, his face falling.

Glitteryfeather's face fell too.

"You know, deputy duties. Can't miss it." He got up and stretched, then sat back down and gazed softly at the white she-cat who was still lying on the ground. "I will see you again...right?" he asked, hope and apprehension gleaming in his eyes.

Glitteryfeather was speechless for a moment. He...wanted to see her again? He liked her back? Definitely better than Thistlesedge! She took the risk and nodded.

Shadeclaw positively beamed. "Does tonight sound good?" he ventured.

Glitteryfeather nodded again and beamed back.

It was a deal.


	5. Chapter 3

Glitteryfeather and Shadeclaw parted ways long before sunhigh. Shadeclaw had told the white she-cat to roll in some dung before returning to her camp.

Glitteryfeather was baffled. "But... but why?" she asked.

Thankfully, Shadeclaw was a patient cat. "To mask my scent," he explained.

So, Glitteryfeather went off to look for some fox dung. Since she couldn't find any after a while, she rolled in some herbs instead. 'Why go back to camp smelling like herbs if I didn't pick any?' She found a bush with plump red berries and picked a small sprig of them. 'Juniper! Perfect!' If any cat asked, she would say she'd been on an herb-hunting mission. She'd been on enough of those to know they usually lasted all morning. Just to be safe, she picked some furry leaves and trotted off to the camp entrance.

Before tiptoeing through the bramble tunnel, she lifted her muzzle and scented the air. A few cats were in the clearing: Shadowclaw, Thumptail, Ivyclaw, and a couple apprentices. She slipped in quickly, drawing the eyes of the gossipping cats, and slunk into the medicine den. She tried not to look embarrassed.

"Glitteryfeather? Is that you?" Mossleaf's voice sounded from the back of the den.

The white she-cat made a small noise that could be taken for a yes. She spat out the herbs at the medicine cat's feet. "Herbs," she meowed.

Mossleaf leaned down to sniff the leaves. "These aren't real herbs; they're just lamb's ear. Good for the nursery though." She then sniffed the berries and wrinkled her nose in distaste. "And these are deathberries! What good are you young cats if you can't even tell juniper from yew?" She snorted and turned away. "Bury the berries and take the leaves to the nursery."

Glitteryfeather wilted shamefully from the she-cat's scorn. She picked up the berries carefully and took them just outside the camp to bury them. As she padded back through the entrance, she passed by Flowerkit, one of Thrushfeather's daughters. The grey kit had her nose to the ground, as if she were tracking something.

Glitteryfeather paused. "What are you doing?" she asked, whiskers twitching in amusement.

Flowerkit didn't look up. "Hunting," she grunted. "Shh, you'll scare the lake from here to the prey! I mean- you'll scare the prey from here to the lake." The little kit shook her head and crawled into some bushes.

"Stay close to the camp!" Glitteryfeather called. She was a little worried. Did her mother know she was out here? She would talk to Thrushfeather once she brought the soft leaves to the nursery.

The white warrior hurried back to the medicine den, painfully aware of the curious stares of her Clanmates. Glitteryfeather paused by the entrance and frowned. It looked like Mossleaf had deposited the leaves there for her. But she hadn't had to go through that minor trouble. Glitteryfeather could simply have gone into the den and picked them up. She shook her head once. No matter.

Glitteryfeather took the leaves over to the nursery and poked her head in. Thrushfeather was sleeping in her nest while Coldkit pawed at a moss ball and tiny, frail, sick Starlingkit slept fitfully beside her mother. Deciding not to disturb them, Glitteryfeather turned to Moonfur, who was dozing lightly in her own nest. Moonfur's kits were due any day now.

"Moonfur," Glitteryfeather whispered after spitting out the leaves.

The queen slowly opened her eyes. "Yes?" she mumbled.

Glitteryfeather nudged the leaves into the moss for Moonfur. "I got you some nice soft things," she mewed, smiling a little.

"Why, thank you, Sparklywings," Moonfur sighed and went back to sleep.

Glitteryfeather's good feelings were gone instantly. She had lived in ForestClan for moons now, and cats still got her name wrong! It made her feel lonelier than ever. But suddenly she thought about Shadeclaw. Surely he wouldn't forget about her? 'He better not,' Glitteryfeather thought bitterly to herself.

She chanced a glance at the other queen. She was still sleeping. The white she-cat decided to get some breakfast, and if Thrushfeather was still sleeping by the time she was done, Glitteryfeather would just have to wake her up and inform her about her missing kit.

She padded over to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a skinny mouse from the top of the pile. Since she didn't feel like eating alone, she boldly sat a couple of tail-lengths from the gossipping group of warriors that were sitting by the warriors' den. Ivyclaw glanced suspiciously at her then lowered her voice to say something to the others. They laughed loudly at her remark and kept sneaking glances back at Glitteryfeather.

Her eartips burned hot with embarrassment at their obvious stares and snickers and she concentrated very hard on eating her mouse.

She tried to comfort herself. 'They're just jealous of my gorgeous white fur. My mouse is fatter than all of theirs put together. Ivyclaw's only making that nasty face at me because baby, she was born that way.'

That last thought elicited a giggle out of her and the warriors in front of her snapped their heads simultaneously towards her to stare suspiciously. This coordinated move caused Glitteryfeather to laugh even more. Ivyclaw narrowed her eyes and glared angrily at her. "What are you laughing at?" she snarled.

Glitteryfeather shut up immediately. "Uh, ah, er, n-nothing," she stammered, her eartips burning again.

Shadowclaw growled and Thumptail nervously changed the subject, "So! What about this weather, huh? Never had a leafbare as early as this one!"

Ivyclaw grumbled something in reply and Shadowclaw nodded. Their attention safely off of her now, Glitteryfeather found she no longer had an appetite. She shoved the mouse away, her lip curling in disgust, and returned to the nursery.

She found Thrushfeather just waking up from her sleep. Coldkit hopped over to Glitteryfeather and looked up at her. "Hiya!" he squeaked.

The white she-cat smiled nervously. "Er, hello." The tiny kit's intense stare was creeping her out a little bit.

"I'm gonna be an apprentice in three moons!" His eyes danced as he hopped around in a circle.

Thrushfeather lifted her head and yawned, watching Glitteryfeather warily. "Need something?" she mewed.

"I... I just wanted to let you know that Flowerkit went out of the camp to hunt." Glitteryfeather shuffled her feet.

The queen's eyes snapped wide open and she leaped to her feet. "Why didn't you stop her?" she snarled.

"I- I..."

"Never mind! I'll find her!" She pushed her way out of the nursery and disappeared. "Flowerkit! Come back!"

Coldkit looked up at Glitteryfeather, then down at the sleeping Starlingkit. He crawled into the nest and curled up around her. "Sleep now," he purred to the tiny kit.

Glitteryfeather stepped out of the nursery and into the cold leaf-bare day. It was sunhigh. The three gossipping warriors were still there. They turned to glare at her again.

Ivyclaw's apprentice, Swiftpaw, jumped up from where he and Creampaw were chatting, and padded over to her. "W-want to go hunting with me?" he asked, staring at the ground, then back up at Glitteryfeather. She glanced over to Creampaw, who was staring shock, her jaws hanging open, as if she couldn't believe what had just happened.

But before the pretty she-cat could answer, the dawn patrol: Tabbypelt, Hollywing, Nightwhisker, and Flarepaw, came streaming back into camp, a wailing Thrushfeather bringing up the rear. Glitteryfeather looked closer and saw a small gray bundle clamped in the distraught queen's jaws. "Dead! My poor Flowerkit is dead!" the queen was yowling.

Mossleaf and Thistlepaw came rushing out of the medicine den to see what was going on. A group of cats had crowded around Thrushfeather, and the medicine cat and her apprentice had to push their way through. Glitteryfeather and Swiftpaw exchanged shocked, anxious glances.

"Move back!" shouted Mossleaf. "Let me see if she's still breathing!" A few heartbeats passed in silence. "Yes, but just barely." Then she gasped. "Deathberries? Thistlepaw, fetch me some yarrow! Now!"

The brown apprentice shot toward the den like a rocket. Glitteryfeather nervously waited, her gaze flicking from the medicine den to the crowd of cats. Thistlpaw ran back out, carrying a wad of yarrow leaves in her mouth. A tense silence fell upon the Clan as they waited with bated breath.

"Sh-she's gone."

Thrushfeather let out a heartrending wail. "No! My kit!"

Glitteryfeather bowed her head. 'Oh, StarClan...' she started to pray.

The medicine cat turned on Glitteryfeather. "You!" Startled, Glitteryfeather blinked her eyes open. "You fed Flowerkit deathberries, didn't you?!"

The rest of the gathered cats whipped around to stare at her in shock. Glitteryfeather shook her head furiously and saw Swiftpaw slowly backing away from her. "No!" she cried out, "It's not true! I didn't do anything!" She started to tremble.

"I told you to bury them," Mossleaf snarled.

"I did!" Glitteryfeather protested.

"And then you told Flowerkit to go hunt for them, like prey?"

Thrushfeather let out a sob.

"I...I didn't..." Glitteryfeather repeated, starting to sink down to her belly, paws covering her eyes, "...didn't mean for it to happen..." Paws padded up to her. She peeked from behind her paws and saw Nightwhisker looking at her sympathetically.

"I believe you," her best friend whispered.

"N-no, stay away," Glitteryfeather stammered. Nightwhisker's eyes grew wide with hurt.

"I only want to help!" the black she-cat called as Glitteryfeather scrambled away through the camp entrance, racing against her pounding heart.


	6. Chapter 4

Glitteryfeather ran ceaselessly until she reached the DarkClan border. Panting hard, she rested underneath the stone overhang where she and Shadeclaw had spent the night before. Shivering with exhaustion and fear of her accusing Clanmates, she groomed herself until she felt calm again.

The white she-cat looked up at the sky. Sunhigh was past and the fierce orb was now setting lower in the darkening sky. She fervently hoped Shadeclaw would keep his promise and show up. Now that she thought about it, she could hardly believe he wanted to see her again. Usually her timidness turned toms off of her.

Eventually, the sun disappeared beneath the horizon and the warriors of StarClan began to twinkle above her. She could just see the moon slipping above the trees. It was almost full; the Gathering would take place soon.

"Hey, there you are!" someone called.

Glitteryfeather snapped out of her thoughts and looked around to see who it was. There! She pinpointed Shadeclaw, sitting on the other side of the stream, watching her with glowing amber eyes. He hopped easily over the calm water and padded up to her, touching noses in greeting. "I missed you," he murmured softly as he sat down beside her.

Glitteryfeather gazed tenderly into his eyes. "I missed you too," she purred.

They sat quietly for a few heartbeats, then Shadeclaw got to his feet. Glitteryfeather got up too, shaking out her pelt. "So," she ventured cautiously, "what's on the agenda for tonight?"

"Night hunting." Shadeclaw grinned, his eyes twinkling.

Glitteryfeather looked around. "Where?"

"The Gathering Island! Come on!" Shadeclaw took off across the stream and Glitteryfeather followed quickly.

Soon she realized that they were going deeper into DarkClan territory. "This isn't the way to the Island!" she said to him.

"We're going to DarkClan's tree-bridge," Shadeclaw explained as they ran, hardly puffing from the exercise. "It's a lot shorter than ForestClan's, easier to navigate."

Glitteryfeather sniffed at the air. They were getting close to the lake. Soon, she could see the sparkle of moon- and starlight on the gentle water. The two reached the edge, where a slippery log lay half-submerged, reaching from the beach to the dark shape resting in the middle of the lake.

The white she-cat took an unexpected breath. "It looks so much closer from here!" she exclaimed.

Shadeclaw smiled. "Come on!" he hopped atop the bridge and leaped nimbly over the stretch of water where it was partly submerged. Glitteryfeather followed more cautiously.

"Are you sure this is safe?" she mewed, eyeing the gap nervously.

Her companion purred in amusement. "Of course," he assured her. "Just pretend like there's a tasty frog waiting for you on this side. You can jump the water, I know you can."

Glitteryfeather tilted her head. "Frog?" she echoed with a disgusted shiver.

Shadeclaw's eyes widened. "Oh! Sorry," he murmured. "I meant, uh, lizard, or mouse." He looked up at her. "It's easy to forget we're from different Clans," he admitted, soft eyes brimming with...some emotion? Glitteryfeather couldn't identify it; no cat had ever looked at her that way before.

She nodded timidly. "Mouse, I guess," she mewed, smiling shyly at the dark tom.

She took a nervous step forward, then bunched up her muscles and sprang, as if she were leaping for the stars. "Whoa, hold on there-" Splash!

Glitteryfeather's paws slid from beneath her as she landed and skittered wildly, trying to find purchase on the slippery wood. She dug her claws in hard. "Shadeclaw?" she called nervously. "Wh-where are you?"

The white she-cat looked around frantically, but no amber pinpricks flashed out at her.

"I got you!" came a roar and a lithe shape exploded out of the water, startling Glitteryfeather so much that she gave a squeak and fell into the water as well.

It was pitch black beneath, and Glitteryfeather churned her paws wildly, trying to reach the surface. "Help!" she tried to shout, but water rushed in her mouth, choking her off.

Just as suddenly as she'd fallen in, something lifted her out of the water and heaved her onto the log. Glitteryfeather leaned forward and threw up water, coughing and shaking from exhaustion. Something thumped next to her and she looked over to see Shadeclaw bending over her. His eyes shone softly with concern. "Are you alright?" he asked, brushing her muzzle with his.

Glitteryfeather nodded mutely, still dripping wet and coughing out water. "Shadeclaw, I-I," she whispered, but the black tom gently pressed a paw to her mouth.

"Sshhh, it's okay," he purred. "Let's get you on dry land." He helped her up, watching closely in case she fell again.

They made it safely to a space beneath a thick-leaved bush. Glitteryfeather gingerly laid down. Shadeclaw curled his body around her and started to methodically groom water from her fur. The act lulled Glitteryfeather into a strong sense of security and comfort. 'Is this what it means to be valued, to be loved?' she wondered as she drifted to sleep.

…

"Wake up, sunshine," a voice purred warmly.

Glitteryfeather opened her eyes and looked up at a shadowy figure. Rays of sun shot from behind it and she blearily focused on Shadeclaw's eyes just above her. He purred again. "You're awake!" he mewed happily, breaking into a grin.

Glitteryfeather smiled back at him and rubbed her face along his jaw, purring softly. "Good morning," she mewed sweetly.

Shadeclaw watched her attentively as she struggled to her paws, swaying a little. "How are you feeling?"

Glitteryfeather shook out her fur and looked over her shoulder at him. "Okay, I guess," she mewed.

Shadeclaw looked guiltily down at his paws. "I'm so sorry for last night," he meowed, regret thick in his voice. "I- I shouldn't have scared you like that." He looked back at her, his eyes wide and pleading. "Will you please forgive me?" It was hardly more than a whisper.

Nobody had ever begged for Glitteryfeather's forgiveness before. It came as a surprise to her. "I- I- of course," she stuttered.

The look of relief on Shadeclaw's face warmed her heart. She twisted her tail around to softly brush his face. Shadeclaw took a slow step toward her and once he got close enough, bent his neck lower to touch her nose with his; their tails intertwined.

"Glitteryfeather," Shadeclaw breathed. "I've never felt this way for another cat before. Will you... will you be my mate?"

"I...-" Her breath caught in her throat. "Yes."

A/N: I'm sorry. Just... I'm sorry. I wrote this last year. It's going too fast, I know. PLEAAASE FORGIVE MEEEEE


	7. Chapter 5

Later that morning, after the two had hunted and eaten their fill- the Gathering Island had plenty of prey as cats didn't hunt there often- it was nearly sunhigh. Shadeclaw paused beside the tree bridge. "When should we meet again?" he mewed, his eyes shining bright with hope.

Glitteryfeather opened and closed her mouth like a fish several times before replying. She wanted to go with Shadeclaw to his camp; she could hardly face her Clanmates again after the events from yesterday. The silence grew longer and more awkward and Shadeclaw began to look puzzled, the happy glow fading from his eyes. "What's wrong?" he mewed. He frowned. "You do want to see me again... right?"

Glitteryfeather blinked. "Of course!" she mewed fiercely. "I just...tonight, okay?" She couldn't bring herself to tell him what she'd done the day before. Flowerkit's death was all her fault! He would hate her if he knew.

Shadeclaw nuzzled her. "Okay."

He led the way across the log, checking on her over his shoulder every few steps. 'I can manage just fine by myself,' Glitteryfeather thought, a little rebelliously, just before her paw slipped and she found the surface of the water rushing toward her face. Shadeclaw raced to catch her before she fell in and he set her down gently in front of him. His eyes were soft with concern as he gazed at her. Glitteryfeather felt guilty and ashamed at herself. 'He's only looking out for me because he doesn't want to repeat the accident from last night. I shouldn't be so resentful like an indignant kit.'

"Are you okay?" Shadeclaw mewed, nudging her shoulder.

"Yes," she smiled shyly at him. "Thank you for saving me."

The dark-furred tom's eyes sparkled. "You're welcome, dear," he purred.

When the two reached the shore, he touched his nose comfortingly to her ear. "I'll see you tonight," he whispered. He disappeared into his territory, his tail waving in farewell.

Glitteryfeather sighed, staring after him.

"Hey, Glitteryfeather," shouted a familiar, accusing voice.

The white she-cat whirled around, her eyes wide with horror.

Nightwhisker slid out of the foliage on the ForestClan side, her tail lashing from side to side. "Who was that?" she demanded. "He looked like a DarkClan cat! What are you doing with a cat from another Clan? And I thought you liked Thistlesedge?"

"I-... I-..." Glitteryfeather stammered. "W-well, his name is-is Shadeclaw-"

Nightwhisker's eyes widened. "The new deputy?" she gasped. "But he-! Oh, Glitteryfeather, this is really bad, what do you think you're doing?"

Glitteryfeather stared incredulously at her friend. "What am I doing?" she meowed loudly, then flinched: she hadn't meant to be so loud. "Shadeclaw is a great cat," she continued even louder. She'd had enough of being the shy, quiet one. "He pays more attention to me than Thistlesedge ever will. And I don't care that he's from another Clan, anyway. Anywhere has to be better than here," she spat. "Where I've been bullied, shunned, hated even. And now that I've killed Flowerkit, I doubt I'm welcome there anymore."

Nightwhisker's eyes brimmed with sympathy. "You can come back, you know," she whispered softly. "I can convince the others that it wasn't your fault, that... that..."

Glitteryfeather shook her head softly. "I can't go back," she mewed dully. "The bullying, it will continue, maybe even get worse. I can't take it there anymore."

The black she-cat looked down at her paws. "So, what will you do now?" she murmured.

Glitteryfeather looked up at the sky. "I can't go to DarkClan," she mewed hesitantly, "but... I do know a place."

…

The weak leafbare sun was just starting to set as the two friends pushed their way through a bunch of leafless bushes into a small clearing. A clear pond took up most of the space. At one end, a huge pile of weathered stones rested, blocking off the pond from a small stream.

Glitteryfeather bounded up onto the topmost rock, rolling onto her back and sighing contentedly. Nightwhisker followed more slowly, hardly daring to breathe at the wonderful strangeness of the rocky dam. "What is this place?" she mewed, eyes wide.

Glitteryfeather rolled back on her belly, looking down at the black she-cat over the edge of her perch. "You remember those nursery tales about the old, old forest? The ones about ThunderClan and RiverClan always fighting over Sunningrocks?" Her eyes sparkled. "These rocks fit the description perfectly! They're so warm, even in leafbare. Come up and try them, you'll see!"

Nightwhisker cautiously hopped up on a rock resting in the grass. It was surprisingly warm. "How did these get here?"

Glitteryfeather faced the stream. "I think, maybe, that after the destruction of the forest, the Sunningrocks were dislodged and floated down the river- to right here."

Nightwhisker's ears flicked. "It... sounds like something from a nursery tale," she admitted. "These being the actual Sunningrocks?"

Glitteryfeather shrugged. "It's just a theory of mine," she mewed.

Nightwhisker purred as she stretched out on the rock. "Just wait until I tell the Clan about this!" she meowed. "Moonfur would love to lie down here, and the kits-" she broke off, looking guiltily at Glitteryfeather. "But you're staying here," she sighed.

Glitteryfeather flattened her ears. "Sorry," she murmured, glancing to the side.

Her black-furred friend heaved herself to her feet. "Anything you want me to tell the Clan, or...," something sparked in her eyes, "...a certain cat?"

Glitteryfeather bounded over to Nightwhisker. "I have something for you," she whispered. "You're the best friend any cat could ask for."

Eyes shining, Nightwhisker nodded and disappeared into the trees.

…

That night, Glitteryfeather decided to tell Shadeclaw the truth. 'No more hiding. It's time to face what I've done. Yes, it is a really bad thing, but I didn't mean to do it and it will never happen again.'

She waited for him by the rock they'd slept under the other night. The moon was high in the sky when she heard a rustling from her side of the border. Moonhigh patrol! Quickly, Glitteryfeather dove under the overhang and peeked out. Several cats stepped out of the foliage- Shadowclaw, Creampaw, Thistlesedge, Crosstail, and Grayfoot. Creampaw's eyes shone; it was her first moonhigh patrol. "I scent something!" she blurted out. Okay, maybe that's not why she was so excited. Glitteryfeather scooted to the back of the small cave, causing a rock to clatter against the wall.

"Who's there?" Shadowclaw called out menacingly. "Glitteryfeather, is that you?"

She stifled a gasp of horror. They had found her!

"Glitteryfeather?" called a new voice from farther away.

The white she-cat's heart sank. 'Great timing, Shadeclaw...' she thought despairingly.

She heard Thistlesedge growl. "And what do you want with her, you smelly fleabag?" he snapped.

Glitteryfeather flinched. That remark hurt her, especially from him.

There was a pause.

"Er, I need to talk to her. Could you maybe bring her?" Shadeclaw sounded nervous. He was outnumbered.

"Really? Were you part of her evil plan?" snapped Grayfoot. "My daughter is dead because of her! And my other daughter is very sick!"

Glitteryfeather flinched again.

"I-I- what?" Shadeclaw stammered. "I'm sorry, are we talking about the same cat?"

"There's something wrong with her," Creampaw commented. "She's weird and quiet. It's all her fault that Flowerkit is dead."

Something inside Glitteryfeather snapped. "No!" she yowled, leaping out of the cave. "I didn't mean to kill her! It was a mistake, an accident! I didn't mean for it to happen!" She looked at Shadeclaw who was standing stock still on the DarkClan side of the stream. "Shadeclaw, please believe me," she pleaded. "I would never do anything to hurt a kit on purpose. Or any cat. Please. Believe me!"

"You sick monster," Grayfoot mewed hoarsely. "Begging for forgiveness after what you've done? Murderer!" He flung himself at her, but before he could do any serious damage, Shadeclaw was there in a flash, pulling him away from her battered body, and sinking his fangs into the gray tom's forepaw. He howled in pain and staggered a few paces away, sobbing quietly under his breath.

Shadeclaw stood in front of her, shielding her from any further attacks. "I believe my mate," he announced. "And I also believe that she would be a lot safer if she came to DarkClan with me." He stared sternly at the patrol. "I am ashamed to call you cats," he hissed.

Glitteryfeather blearily looked up at her savior as he helped her to her feet. "Sh- Shadeclaw?"

"I'm here, my love," he purred. "Let's get you home."


	8. Chapter 6

Glitteryfeather suddenly woke up.

_Where am I?_ she thought blearily, looking around. _I'm not in ForestClan anymore, that much I know._

A harsh scent mixed with the sweetness of herbs clung to the insides of her nostrils and she wrinkled her nose. The den she was in was dark. She glanced behind her. A dim light shone through the entrance.

_I must be in the DarkClan medicine den._

"Ah, you're awake at last!" a voice exclaimed. A fluffy gray tom stepped out of the shadows. "Hi, I'm Featherwind." He blinked in a friendly way.

"Er, I'm Glitteryf-"

"Oh, trust me, we know all about you," mewed the medicine cat. "Shadeclaw must really care for you!"

Glitteryfeather blushed. "How nice of him," she whispered shyly.

"Glitteryfeather? You're awake!" Shadeclaw bounded in and licked her ear. "I was so worried you might never wake up," he joked, eyes shining warmly.

The white she-cat forced a purr. "I tried to wake up as soon as I could," she mewed. "I missed you."

Her dark-furred mate's eyes lit up. He purred loudly. "I missed you too!"

"Shadeclaw," Featherwind interrupted, "it's almost time for the Gathering patrol to go."

"Oh, right! Will you stay with her?"

"Of course," Featherwind replied, smiling knowingly at the two.

Shadeclaw gave Glitteryfeather's ear one last lick and he gazed softly at her for a moment before turning around to join the Gathering patrol. Glitteryfeather sighed. She wanted to go to the Gathering too, but... she would be safer if she stayed in camp. Too many angry cats would be going to the Gathering tonight and they might try to take revenge if she went.

Featherwind noticed her gloomy look. "Don't worry," he mewed, "you can help me here. I need you to help me sort some herbs." He smiled hopefully.

Glitteryfeather felt grateful. Busywork would keep her mind off the Gathering. "What do you need me to do?"

Featherwind led her over to a messy pile of herbs. "Some of these are going bad," he explained. "I need you to take out the stale herbs and put them outside of the den. Then we'll see what herbs we need to gather. The Twoleg nests will probably still have some growing, as long as it doesn't snow again."

Glitteryfeather nodded and got to work. Nosing the feverfew, she noticed some leaves that didn't smell as fragrant. She carefully picked them up with her teeth and padded outside to set them down. Taking a breath of fresh air, she glanced up at the full moon, wondering if the DarkClan cats were at the Stone Hollow yet. They were probably crossing the bridge right now.

"Hey there!" a voice shouted.

Glitteryfeather turned around, startled. "Y-yes?"

A small white she-cat trotted up to her from the apprentices' den. "Who are you? What are you doing here? Are you a spy?" The she-cat's eyes were wide with curiosity.

Glitteryfeather was taken aback. A spy? Of course she wasn't!

"Frothpaw!" yowled a sharp voice. A mottled brown tom with black stripes padded wearily out of the warriors' den. "Don't bother the prisoner. You have better things to do. Like sleep, for instance."

Glitteryfeather flinched. She was... a prisoner? That was even worse than a spy! How could she be a prisoner?

As the two DarkClan cats padded back to their own dens, Glitteryfeather sat outside the medicine den for a moment to think. The scent of herbs was very strong, even though she wasn't in the medicine den. Heartbeats passed and Glitteryfeather found herself growing sleepier and sleepier.

And then all was black.


	9. Chapter 7

"Whitefur, welcome."

Glitteryfeather blinked open her eyes. "I... where am I?" she mewed, afraid of the darkness around her. She couldn't see anything!

"Turn around, Whitefur."

"M-my name isn't Whitefur...are you talking to me?" Glitteryfeather turned around and was met by the shock of her life.

Rows upon rows of starry cats sat a few tail-lengths in front of her. Glitteryfeather's eyes widened. "Who are you?" she whispered reverently.

"We are StarClan," echoed the voice. No one appeared to be speaking, but it sounded as if everyone was saying the exact same thing at the exact same time. Glitteryfeather found she was backing slowly away. This couldn't be happening... Was she...dead? What about Shadeclaw? He would be so distraught!

"You are not dead, Whitefur," the voice said. "Bluestar will explain everything to you."

A blue-gray she-cat with kind eyes stepped out of the first row and slowly padded up to Glitteryfeather. The she-cat smiled warmly at her and her deep blue eyes were soft with sympathy.

"Come to my den, little one," she purred, nudging Glitteryfeather away from the other starry cats. "Let me tell you everything I know of your destiny."

…

Once the two she-cats were comfortably settled in Bluestar's den, they started to talk.

"Why am I here if I'm not dead?" Glitteryfeather blurted out. "And why is everyone calling me Whitefur? That's not my name! My name is Glitteryfeather...right?"

Bluestar sadly shook her head. "No, you are not Glitteryfeather," she meowed solemnly. "The real Glitteryfeather lived and died a long time ago, in the time of the first forest, long before I was born into ThunderClan."

Glitteryfeather stared at Bluestar, shocked. "Wh-who am I?" she whispered.

"You are Whitefur," Bluestar mewed. "Everything that has happened to you has been a dream. You have no memories of who you were before your dreams started."

Glitteryfeather looked down at her feet. "How did this happen? I don't understand..."

"You are part of a prophecy, Whitefur," Bluestar meowed, eyes softening. "This prophecy claims that the first white-furred descendant of the late Glitteryfeather will stop a war between the new Clans." Bluestar's eyes turned grave. "You are the first white-furred descendant, Whitefur. You are the foretold cat who will stop this war."

Glitteryfeather's eyes filled up with tears. "But, but, I don't know how to stop a war!" she cried.

Bluestar laid a paw on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we will guide your pawsteps on this path."

"How did I start dreaming?" asked the white she-cat, starting to tremble.

Bluestar grimaced. "You, er, fell out of a tree and hit your head. This caused you to go into a coma. In the real world, you've been asleep for two days. It is time for you to go back, Whitefur."

Bluestar's eyes started to swirl and Glitteryfeather found herself growing sleepy. Then everything went black...


End file.
